


Wonder and Bats

by Loudest_Voice



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Age Difference, Banter, Casual Fan, F/M, Flirting, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loudest_Voice/pseuds/Loudest_Voice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman and Bruce Wayne have dinner together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder and Bats

**Author's Note:**

> I am the most casual DC fan ever and the movie was a confusing mess, but I loved these two together and I want lots of fic for them *sobs*
> 
> AO3 ate my last, superior summary and whiny note.

She hasn’t entertained a human man in years, not even considered it. They don’t live long, especially if they possess enough daring to catch her attention. 

“You seem distracted,” says Bruce as they pour over the internet for clues about the people in Lex’s files. “Maybe we should take a break. The sunset view from my terrace is very relaxing.”

It’s not the smoothest invitation she’s ever heard, but she doubts Bruce has ever had any reason to try hard at smoothness. With his looks, money, and voice, women probably trip over themselves when he makes advances.

“That’s not for the best,” she says, eyes glazing over another overlong, conspiracy theory laden comment on a internet forum.

To his credit, Bruce leans away from her, attention returning to his own screen in the Batcave. “I’ll tell Alfred to send us an early snack before dinner, then.”

Diana can’t get her mind off his invitation, or of the dozens of small advances he’s made over the last few weeks: standing a little too close to her, taking her elbow at stairs even though he knows very well that she doesn’t need his help, leaning a little too close to her ear to whisper things that do not in any way need to be whispered. Not that there’s anyone around to hear them anyway. 

She hasn’t encouraged him, but she also had done very little to discourage. Knowing how dynamics work among human men and women, she understands perfectly well that not explicitly discouraging him is as good as telling him that she welcomes his overtures. She’s unused to such indecisiveness from herself.

“You’d think this fast one would be the easiest to find,” complains Bruce a few minutes later. He sips on his chilled lemonade and glares at the screen. “Most kids live on social media nowadays.”

“Perhaps he’s older than he looks.” Diana picks a plump strawberry and sighs.

“How old are you?” asks Bruce.

“I’m told is impolite to ask a woman her age,” says Diana, the privately berates herself. That’s flirting. She’s flirting.

“You’re not from around here,” says Bruce, smiling.

“I think I do want to see the view from your terrace after all.”

Bruce smirks and Diana wishes she didn’t find it attractive.

“We get a good view of the stars too,” says Bruce once they’re out of the Batcave. 

The sun set at least an hour ago, and a chilled wind passes over them every few minutes. Alfred, who has clearly been preparing a full course meal fit for kings, tells Diana that there are many places inside the mansion with appropriate heating.

“The cold doesn’t bother me, thank you,” she says.

“Is that because you’re tough, or because you’re . . . you?” Bruce asks after Alfred has gone back to the kitchen.

“I feel the cold,” says Diana, “but it doesn’t cause me as much discomfort as it would a human.”

“Are you from the same place as Superman?”

“No,” says Diana.

Bruce gazes at the stars and lets out a wistful sigh. “I can’t find anything on you online either. And I’ve been searching.”

“You have not been subtle,” says Diana. At least half those times, she’s been a few feet away from him on the Batcave. The closest he’s ever come to her origins is the Wikipedia page about the Amazonian legend. 

“No one’s ever accused me of anything as clever as subtlety,” shrugs Bruce. “I wanted to learn more about you and you keep . . . well, it’s not exactly dodging the questions if you just don’t answer them.”

“You haven’t talked much about your own past.”

“Once you work out the Bat thing,” says Bruce, “you can figure me out with a Psych 101 textbook.”

“I’ve never been to college,” says Diana.

Bruce laughs, genuine and light, though it’s hardly the cleverest exchange from an objective perspective. He grabs his wineglass and toasts her, a grin that makes him look a decade younger gracing his features. He’s infatuated and Diana is so tempted to fall right along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I KINDA HATED THE MOVIE, but [my blog](http://www.dynamicallyopposed.com/), if you wanna complain :(


End file.
